Everett Jade
The Lord of House Jade, Lord Everett, also known as the Lord of Embers, is known for his religious devotion and his stern demeanor. Though he has very little magical ability itself, he proudly upholds the House's traditions of magic by surrounding himself with very powerful mages. Backstory It involves a lot of dead family members, it's tragick Main RP Upon hearing of King Starmey's death, Lord Everett makes plans to arrange the marriage of his son Joffery to Princess Destiney, in order to put House Jade on the throne and restore tradition to Kyth. He contemplates these plans as he arrives in Medieville with the rest of his House, displeased with the state the Kythian capital is in. Everett arranges a meeting with his council, instructing the members of House Jade to mingle with the citizens. They discuss their plans to take the throne. Later, at Starmey's funeral, Everett watches in horror as Joffery gets into an intense singoff with Garrick Stallion. He is distracted by Alain Stallion, the two of them exchanging some snark-laden words. The next day, Everett is displeased to find that his niece, Jeniver Jade, had been abducted in the night, and goes off in search of her. He runs into Morgaine Braham, asking her if she saw anything suspicious in the night. During the ensuing conversation, his carriage is assaulted by Demongoat, and he chooses to leave. He soon manages to track down his missing niece, by virtue of Kelcey Kidde's attempts to rescue his love of the moment. He is aggravated by Kelcey's presence, but ultimately is able to track down her capturer—Xavier Lynn. He instructs Xavier to free Jeniver, threatening to punish him for his actions, but Xavier convinces him to take him in as a slave instead. Everett, not realizing the implications of Xavier's request, agrees, taking him in as a ward. The next day, while the Jades preparing for the feast put on by the rising queen, Alain Stallion and his granddaughter Lucinda come to visit Marson Manor. Everett speaks briefly with the new recruits before going to speak with Alain. As Jeniver and Lucinda make friends, Alain asks if the Stallions may accompany the Jades to the feast. Everett refuses, lying through his teeth that Joffery wanted to spend the trip with Friar Francis, praying for the welfare of Kyth. On their way to the feast, Everett tries to convince Joffery not to make a scene by singing for Princess Destiney. It goes about as well as you'd expect. At the feast, Everett interacts with various nobles, including Karma Crow Ascension, who screams in his ear if he has any money for a key. He then notices Kaldora Verdana hovering near the Jade table, and hires her as a messenger. The feast goes horribly, and Everett is displeased. At one point, he excuses himself from the table to confront Frederick Arcanus about his constant spying on House Jade. Frederick convinces Everett to pay him off to keep the information secret. Later, Xavier Lynn approaches him, informing her of Elin Ryer's actions as a rebel. They decide to take her prisoner, bringing her back with them to Marson Manor. On the way back, Everett scoffs at the drinking party going on at the Dragon's Quill, insisting that no self-respecting noble would attend such a thing. Despite this, his own son decides to sneak off and attend it. After a few days of interrogation, Elin escapes, and Everett orders his fellow nobles to search for her. They search for several days, but, the search comes up empty. Finally, Everett gives up, returning his attention to their plans to claim the throne. He takes Joffery with him to Raven's Keep, to give him another shot at impressing the princess. The next day, the Jades are able to capture two more Shadow prisoners: Laurie Kidde and Arthur. Alain Stallion comes by Marson Manor again to discuss the rebels with Everett. Everett, despite being in a writer-inactivity-induced daze, listens to what he has to say. That night, the Jade Phoenix Ring is broken by the Shadows. Everett runs past Jeniver, who was already awake, to witness the carnage they left behind. The next morning, Everett is locked inside his own room by Morgaine Braham and Rosalie Dylas. Upon discovering this, Joffery panics. (And by this point, Dan was inactive and Everett appeared in no more narrator posts. Alas.) AUs Aren't too kind to him, sorry Ev 8D Relationships (cue giant textwall) Category:Medieval characters Category:House Jade